Football (Guest Reviewers)
From 30 October 1993 onwards, the Peel show occupied a slot from 4:30-7 pm on Saturday afternoons on Radio One, trimmed by 30 minutes a year later so it started at 5 pm. This allowed Peel to read out and comment on the afternoon's football results as they came in. In addition, guest reviewers were invited to phone in their own match reports of games they had just witnessed, including those below. (This list was compiled largely from Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive and also from the database of this site. Please add further details if known.) 1993-4 season *30 October 1993: Sheila Ravenscroft, Ipswich Town v Everton, 0-2 *27 November 1993: Tim McVay from the Family Cat: Wimbledon v Everton, 1-1 *27 November 1993: Graham Lambert from the Inspiral Carpets: Oldham v Norwich, 2-1 *11 December 1993: Ian McCulloch of Echo & The Bunnymen, Liverpool v Swindon, 2-2 *15 January 1994: Paul of Ultramarine, Millwall v Bolton *22 January 1994: James Hackett of Orchids, Patrick Thistle v Motherwell, 0-0 *22 January 1994: Chris Quinn of Orchids, Celtic v Dundee United *22 January 1994: Mick from Pulp, Sheffield United v Sheffield Wednesday *29 January 1994: Clint of Pop Will Eat Itself, Wolves v Port Vale, 2-0 *29 January 1994: Brian of Ian Rush(2), Cardiff City v Man City, 1-0 *05 February 1994: Clint of Inspiral Carpets, Oldham v Southampton, 2-1 *12 February 1994: Sean of Anhrefn, Bangor City v Inter Cardiff, 1-1 *12 February 1994: Craig Scanlon, then guitarist of The Fall, gives his review of Manchester City v West Ham *26 February 1994: Attila The Stockbroker, Walsall v Northampton, 1-3 *05 March 1994: Tim McVay from Family Cat, Orient v Plymouth, 2-1 *09 April 1994: Martin Platt of Sandmen, Stalybridge v Yeovil, postponed *16 April 1994: Steve Lamacq, Colchester Utd v Darlington, 1-2 *16 April 1994: Martin of Sandmen, Stalybridge v Dover, 0-0? *30 April 1994: Jim Kitson of the Senators, Berwick Rangers v Stonehousemuir, 3-0 1994-5 season *20 August 1994: Mick from Prolapse reports on Kingstonian v Hayes Message from RobF to the Peel Mailing List, with an explanation of the Prolapse/Kingstonian connection from a band member: Cherry Red sponsored Kingstonian, so we would get in for free and sit in the directors box, We followed their FA Cup run that season, Dover, Brighton and then sadly knocked out by Aylesbury of all people! After the Brighton game (1st round proper), there was an old chap in the bar, who said he'd been following them for 80 years and this was the happiest day of his life! The Aylesbury game actually made it onto A Question of Sport what happened next as the Aylesbury team did a duck dance in celebration, which may well have been one of the earliest mass novelty celebrations." *20 August 1994: David Sutcliffe from Rotherham reports on Caledonian Thistle v Queens Park, 0-4 *03 September 1994: Jon Beast gives his review of Worksop Town v Fleetwood Town, 4-2 *10 September 1994: Eddie Lundon of China Crisis reviews Liverpool v West Ham, 0-0 *08 October 1994: David Belcher (music critic of Glasgow Herald) Partick Thistle v Midlothian, 0-1 *08 October 1994: Paul of AC Acoustics, Queens Park v East Stirling, 2-3 *08 October 1994: John Williamson (Glasgow Herald / Sound City 94) Kilmarnock v Dundee United, 0-2 *22 October 1994: Mick from Prolapse reports on Dover Athletic v Kingstonian, 1-2 *12 November 1994: Mick from Prolapse reports on Brighton v Kingstonian, 1-2 *19 November 1994: Chris Conklin of 8 Storey Window, Spurs v Aston Villa References Category:Football Category:Lists Category:1993 Category:1994